


Baby Bug

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Tony, Fluff, Little Peter, M/M, Mushy, Peter is mentally like five in little space so if that squicks you don't read, Tony jerks Peter off, sexual ageplay, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Tony holds Peter in his lap, his baby is leaning against him with his head tucked under Tony's chin.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Baby Bug

Tony holds Peter in his lap, his baby is leaning against him with his head tucked under Tony's chin. He can hear Peter sucking his thumb (a habit he tried to break him out of) happily, he's humming a little made up song as his free hand is resting against the side of Tony's neck, absentmindedly kneading his fingers slowly into his skin.

Tony moves his free hand a little faster now, Peter makes a cut off noise as Tony thumbs at his slit and rubs his index finger along his frenulum stimulating him pleasantly.

"Da-addy." Peter voice muffles around his thumb as he wiggles under Tony's touch. His eyes are glazed over and he sounds confused, so far in little space he's not sure what's going on anymore.

"It's okay sweetie, Daddy's just making you feel tingly. Remember we practiced this before?" Tony says gently, other hand coming to stroke along Peter's ribs, calming him before he started getting teary.

Peter's eyes flutter a few times before nodding, he leans heavier into Tony and sighs as he sucks harder and louder on his thumb, Tony knows it's probably already wrinkly and spit logged but he doesn't have Peter's paci around since he dropped it earlier and it had to be washed, Tony just doesn't have the heart to stop him when he's all calm and little like this.

"'Ungry." Peter murmurs as Tony goes back to stroke his cock.

"Yeah sweetheart? Do you wanna go eat?" Tony slows his hand down and goes to pull away when Peter locks his thighs around Tony's wrist.

Tony knows Peter is conflicted, he can't choose between pleasure or hunger, something so simple that big Peter would find easy to decide, pleasure of course, but little Peter doesn't understand he can have one then the other after, no concept of object permanence.

"Do you wanna eat first darling? Or do you wanna feel tingly? You can have both Pete, I promise." Tony waits patiently as Peter tries to think.

"Tin'gy." Peter looks up at Tony, eyes slightly red (a sign of tiredness) and his lips covered in drool. Tony smiles fondly and wipes Peter's mouth with his thumb.

"Okay baby, Daddy'll make you feel tingly." Tony picks up his previous task and strokes Peter, he rotates between fast, slow and a mixture of the two.

Peter whines and latches his mouth onto the collar of Tony's shirt, sucking the black material until it soaks with spit and spreads down the fabric a little.

"Da~." Peter moans before cumming into Tony's hand, pathetic little watery spurts of seed.

Peter immediately starts to cry from all the sudden feelings and sensations. Tony quickly coos at him to calm him down, turning Peter's body so his knees cradle Tony's waist. Tony wraps his arms around his baby and jostles him slightly with his own knees, Peter snuggles into to him as he sniffles and wipes his snotty nose along Tony's shirt.

"You did so well Petey, Daddy's so proud, my little bug was so good." Tony rubs down Peter's back and butterfly kisses him to hopefully make Peter giggle.

It works like a charm, his tears dry up and Tony manages to make him let out cute little chuffs of giggles.

"There's my baby bug." Tony wipes away Peter's tears and snot before nuzzling his nose against Peter's cute button one.

"'Ood?" Peter asks impatiently after a moment.

Tony laughs and nods.

"You can eat now baby, you want mac and cheese?" Peter nods enthusiastically.

Tony helps Peter back into his cotton shorts before picking him up and taking him into the kitchen. Peter babbling nonsense along the way, Tony smiles as he nods and agrees. He couldn't ask for a better little.


End file.
